the_universe_is_a_big_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Chitirin
The Chitirin are a race that Humanity would classify as 'Inscectoid'. They have six limbs with three major body parts and a hard exoskeleton. Biology The Chitirin have three major body parts, a head, a thorax, and an abdomen. Head The head houses two pairs of eyes. Two compound eyes (minor) were located high on the "forehead" while two more (major) were located closer to the mouth. the two minor eyes are immobile, set directly into the exoskeleton. The two major eyes are set on almost non-existent strands of muscle that can turn them in the direction that they wish to focus on more completely. They (edit needed to complete this) Origins Evolving to sentience on a planet dominated by desert wastelands, the Chitirin are designed for the most extreme end of the enviromental spectrum. Most animals on their homeworld are burrowers that spend most if not their entire existence underground. The Chitirin began as a species of inscectoids run by a single queen who laid eggs to expand the colony. For hundreds of thousands of years the Chitirin lived much like ants would on Earth; scavenging what they could from the surface to bring back to feed the colony. They created massive underground nests that spanned hundreds of kilometers below the surface. The Spark of Sentience As the Chitirin developed larger and larger populations below the surface of their homeworld the queens of their colonies eventually evolved to have a mental connection to all members of the hive. This created a conciousness that spread itself over hundreds of thousands of worker drones, some Chitirin populations even growing into the millions. The sheer quantity of information caused the queens to evolve a complex brain, granting them sentience in the process. Hive-mind Mentality To understand the Chitirins way of thinking you have to first understand that the Chitirin are, a collective conciousness, or hive-mind. A hive-mind has no perception of 'we' when refering to drones, as they are non-sentient and are only active when used by the queen. Imagine being to actively control the organs in your body. The organs are living, yes, but not to the point where you would ask your stomach to digest your food. A hive-mind sees the lesser non-sentient offspring much like that, drones cannot be conversed with or perform tasks that would require an individual mind. The leader of a hive-mind is the only truly sentient being, it simply has a larger body than any other organism yet to be discovered by Humanity. Developing a Civilization Unlike Humans, the Chitirin queens saw their world differently. Because of their hive-mind nature, very few queens ever produced sentient offspring, only resorting to doing so in preparation for their own death. This means that on their entire world only a few colonies existed. The Chitirin hive-minds did not think of their populations by counting the non-sentient drones, they only thought of other sentient queens as their global population. This made it feel like their population was only in the dozens, rather than the billions. because of this the queens did not engage in wars over land or resources. Queens usually lived in groups up to five in the same nest, each controlling their own drones through a unique mental signature. This behavior rapidly accelarated their development as a civilization. =